Conventional infant support structures provide support for a child or infant. Some examples of such infant support structures include, but are not limited to, bouncers, swings, infant seats, and high chairs. Many times an infant on an infant support structure needs some form of entertainment to soothe or calm or otherwise entertain the infant. In some instances, audible outputs, such as speech and/or sound effects, are generated or played for an infant. However, in some infant support structures, the variety of audible outputs is fixed and limited.
In addition, some conventional infant support structures include a fabric softgoods portion that is mounted to a frame. The softgoods portion provides a comfortable surface or receiving area on which an infant can be placed.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant support structure with which an entertainment component can easily be used. The need exists for an infant support structure that accommodates an electronic device that can be easily coupled and decoupled from the infant support structure. In addition, there is a need for a softgoods portion that is mountable to a frame and that resists undesired movement of the softgoods portion relative to the frame.